swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Avyan Nightwolfe (character)
Name: Avyan Nightwolfe Title: From Eclipse/Mayor of Kolene/Jedi Master/Imperial Champion Species: Human Height: 174 cm Profession: Jedi, Pilot (Officer, Trader) Faction: Imperial (Nuetral Pilot, Former Rebel) Guild: Power Player's (POWER) Kolene Forces (KF) Confederate (CIS) Server: Ahazi (Formerly Eclipse) Weapons: Avyan's Wraith - Jinsu Razor Style Lightsaber Armor : Jedi Knight Robes, Composite Armor, Imperial Gunner Helm, Imperial Cape Ships: ISS Kolene Defender (Y-8), ISS Regal Intrepid (Yacht) ISF Night Wolf (Kimogila) ISF Nebula Silver (Khirax) ISF Gran Nuetrino (N-1) ISF Goldstrike (Belbullab) Everything was fine... Until it wasn't.... - Avyan Nightwolfe, After the Imperial defeat at Fort Tusken Early life Born in Coronet on, Avyan was raised with his brothers D'oan and Zanden in their parents Estate outside Tyrena. Their parents died shortly after the youngest brother Zanden turned sixteen and the three boys left the wealth their parents had left to join the Corsec as a means to fight the Empire. Soon the three would go their separate ways. D'oan was recruited into the rebellions Spec Ops while Zanden returned to Coronet to take over their parents Droid business. Avyan would not see his brothers for some time as he continued his training with Corsec and occasional working against the local Imperial Forces. Escape From Tansarii After assisting in a plot to disrupt Imperial movement in the area, Avyan was arrested by Imperial Troopers before managing an escape with the help of a Smuggler. Through contacts of this smuggler Avyan was sent to Tatooine and after a series of quests on the desert planet he was recruited by local rebels. After several missions for the Rebel Alliance Avyan returned home to Coronet where he had been AWOL from Corsec. While working back up through the ranks he would meet Flamerunner Eke, leader of the Confederation of Independent Systems in the Eclipse Galaxy. Confederate Army Leaving the Rebellion behind, Avyan, through his work with the Confederate Forces, would soon join the Imperial Forces. Now an Imperial Officer, Avyan moved quickly up the ranks to become Lead Pilot of the CIS Naval Forces. The recruiting campaign which followed seen CIS double in size. While the Naval CIS grew a cold war with rivals Mandolorian Crusade seen the ground forces collapse. After the death of Confederate Leader Flamerunner the three leaders of the CIS Navy, Avyan, Snaommod, and Evipade began looking into forming a new Navy Guild. Upon the suggestion of his allies Avyan would recruit Kirisp a master shipwright and his younger brother, Zanden, who had become a competent Droid Engineer in their time apart. Together the five would Form Kolene Forces and Kolene City on Talus. Supported by rival guild Omni Frieght Systems, Kolene became a success. Kolene Forces For some time Avyan, Snaommod, Kirisp, Zanden and Evipade worked closely together as a closed group. Together they built a network of Traders and raised Kolene Forces to be one of the most active Imperial Guilds. Despite never having more than nine members Kolene Forces managed to hold control of Dearic from the much larger Rebel guilds including their supporters at OFS and over time helped bring back balance from the overwhelming rebel forces which had at one time %67 control over the galaxy. After deciding to open recruiting to former members of CIS, Kolene forces expanded quickly. Within one months time Kolene Forces had grown from a small group of five with a village on the banks of a Talusian river to over sixty member and three growing cities. Three Cities Divided Kolene Forces added Revien City and its citizens first, as a secondary CIS city when recruiting was opened many of its citizens joined and soon the city was recognized as a Kolene Forces city. This gave Kolene Forces bases outside Dearic and Bestine. Later Kolene Forces would absorb the larger guild Coalition of Eclipse ending one of the oldest Guilds in the galaxy while adding a third city outside Keren and twenty new active members to Kolene Forces. This was the peak of Kolene Forces, three growing cities, two malls, a busy cantina, a fleet of ships and a large GCW force. The prosperity wouldn't last though. The former leader of COE died suddenly, closing the larger of the two Kolene Malls and leaving its newest city without a mayor. Several members would leave after this which was followed by the reforming of Kolene Forces. During the Reformation new leaders were chosen and three of the five original members lost their council seats. After the reform was over Kolene Forces was reduced to half of the members it had during its peak and had lost many prominent members including Guild Founders Evipade and Revien. Collapse of Kolene Forces Kolene Began to make a come back after some time off the list, Kolene was once again one of the top Imperial Guilds and Cities. During this time Guild Founders Snaommod and Zanden left leaving only two of the original founders, Avyan and Kirisp. Avyan began looking for a new leader for Kolene Forces Kirisp having turned it down however before the new leader was named a new split in Kolene occurred as members looked to open Kolene to rebels. Among the members who left for a nuetral guild was the new leader of Kolene Forces. Avyan would leave Kolene Forces without choosing a successor. Kolene Forces steadily declined from there. Renamed only "Kolene" a small village remains a monument to where the once great Kolene Forces called home. After Kolene Having much more free time Avyan began to concentrate on his Jedi Training which he had began during the collapse of CIS with his trainer, a Master Spy named Issib. For a short time he used his now deceased older brothers name D'oan as he tried to avoid the confusion around Kolene. Having been the trader who built many items used by Kolene Members this didnt work however and once possible he began using Avyan again. Avyan, tired of the grind took some time off hiding away on Talus before being brought back after Credit Scammers were said to have got hold of his information. Avyan returned to find he was being moved from Eclipse and would now look to start again In Ahazi. Ahazi After clearing the security and dealing with the changes Avyan found himself in Ahazi, in his Hometown of Coronet, Where as a greeting he was met, still unarmed, by the landing party of Luke Skywalker. Avyan would fight with a constant stream of Rebel troopers before retreating to the safety of the Mos Eisley Cantina. Ahazi appeared empty but in time he would find people including the first friend he would meet a lovely rebel entertainer named Adera. Power Player's While seeking repairs on a planet he'd rather never have returned to Avyan was recruited by local guild Power Player's. While working on Lok he met a Zabrak, who shared both his brothers name, Zanden, and his passion for crafting. Avyan would take to assisting the young merchant in becoming a tailor. During this period he would join the Trinity Guard Order within the Power Guild. His first mission was to complete the training of Padawan Neeran. After a handful of missions Neeran successfully completed his trials and soon after the Trinity Order would be disbanded. Turning to his work for the Imperial Forces Avyan would work with Afaka and Ofomitcha Bambata at defeating the Rebel Alliance at the city invasions. The End is Near With the announcement that Avyan and all his friends would meet their final end on December 15, 2011, Avyan and his close friends, Zanden, Sol'is, Jenovazi, Doan, and Itahoe would work to complete long standing projects and missions. Having just reformed Kolene City in Ahazi, Avyan has much work to do in the coming months and can be found working towards his goals at an increased pace. Category:Player characters